


艳火1991

by AMANDA_577



Series: Winter Locked In The North [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Light BDSM, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 离开了苏联的普鲁士，在1991年的圣诞前夜的世界会议上却与之重逢。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Winter Locked In The North [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541629
Kudos: 8





	艳火1991

**Author's Note:**

> * 一切无关三次元  
* 露中为暧昧向 兄弟向独普 一句话菊耀

##

\- 似乎最近身体都很不好呢，那混蛋。

这样想着的吉尔伯特自己先咳嗽了起来，背后有了温暖触感，他回头时候，阿西戴着眼镜，站得一如既往笔挺，西服一丝不苟。

只是眉间的皱纹更加深了一些。

“感冒了为什么还要开窗呢哥哥？”

吉尔伯特看了一眼披在自己身上的，轮廓微微大自己的肩膀一圈的外套，下一刻就把手放在比自己高大的，弟弟的肩膀上。

“圣诞节快到了吧 ，阿西。”

答非所问。

“是啊，每年哥哥会在这时候感冒不是吗？”

看着阿西担忧的脸，愣了一下，自顾自的哈哈大笑起来。

说起来，之前还嘲笑眉毛那家伙的七月病，不知不觉，居然也被染上了呢，十二月病之类的东西。

往后靠了靠，兀自往阿西兜里掏。

“想抽烟阿。”

“阿西，有烟吗，或者啤酒，或者糖果也行，我要提一提精神，待会儿开会在意大利酱身边睡着了可不行……”

这样笑着说的时候，被弟弟捉住了的手腕。

“哥哥，如果勉强的话，就不要来会议了。”

##

讨厌的冬天，讨厌的冰天雪地。

因为很讨厌冬天，所以更加喜欢可爱又温暖的费里酱，安东尼奥那小子也好久不见了，好想吃他煮的意大利面阿。

弗朗那大叔，说起来，最近也在闹着罢工吧……

这样想着，无聊的踢着脚下厚厚的积雪，直到积雪快被踢出一个坑的时候，忽然的被身后的人抱住了。

好重。

第一反应只有这一个，然后忽然感觉到被阻挡了西北寒风的刺骨，伊万笑着，将自己脖子上的围巾，一圈圈缠在吉尔伯特脖子上。

“为什么从家里自己出来呢，吉尔君不是很怕冷吗。”

早上起来时候，被子的另一边就没有人了。

伊万打开门，意识到吉尔伯特好像也没有逃跑的迹象，那一串接连不断脚印，好像在跟屋里人说，就这样跟过来吧，来找我吧一样。

那么，他就来了。

捉住吉尔伯特没有戴手套的手，如自己所想一般冰凉。

“因为家里有更加讨厌的你这混蛋阿。”

听见怀里的吉尔伯特叹着气，有些暴躁的声音，伊万呵呵的笑起来，把吉尔伯特更加往怀里塞，当用力的时候，似乎要捏碎他单薄的肩胛骨了。

吉尔伯特一声不吭。

“很暴躁吧，吉尔君。”

“即使讨厌我，也不能离开我，即使讨厌冬天，也不是离开这里。”

他将吉尔伯特转过身，看见那人时常冷漠含着怒气的红色瞳孔里忽然溢出苍凉的无力感。

“……我如果不是为了阿西……”

垂下的手甩脱了伊万的束缚，越捏越紧，最后他松开了，像是忽然想通一样，露出个笑。

“反正，总有一天我会杀了你的，混蛋。”

##

在露西亚家的时候，长期的没有事情做，像狗一样被锁在伊万的房间里，自从那次自行逃脱之后。

一天中的某一个时间段，被放出来，被允许在房子里活动。

吉尔伯特活动了一下被栓得红肿的脖子，托里斯在这时候推开门，看到松绑了的吉尔伯特，愣了一下，笑着礼貌又见怪不怪。

“不好意思吉尔君，请问见到露西亚桑了吗？”

吉尔伯特怀疑那家伙家里的人都拥有视而不见的能力，但托里斯很可爱，他才不像对露西亚混蛋那样对待他。

“没有，怎么了？”

“我要出去一趟，可以拜托吉尔君把这份文件拿给露西亚桑吗？”

“噢，好的。”

就这么去了从未去过的，四楼的露西亚办公室，在外面就感到紧张压迫，一串的历年统治者画像分列两旁，最底端是那扇通往露西亚办公室的门。

吉尔伯特敲了敲门。

没有回音，他愣了一下，皱眉推门进去。

“我说，可爱的托里斯酱让我……”

他没能说完全部的话，就愣在当场。

办公桌前，露西亚坐在上面，怀里抱着一个娇小的人，他们在接吻，从吉尔伯特的角度，能看到露西亚享受的闭上了的眼。

当他听见吉尔伯特的声音时，这双他恨了很久的，碧蓝色的眼睛才缓缓的睁开。

他笑了一下。

“吉尔君，不是告诉过你，不要到我的办公室来吗？”

他怀里的人闻声回头，吉尔伯特手中的文件落在地上，那个黑头发的漂亮中国人，嘴唇湿润的舔了舔。

“王耀？”

##

中苏蜜月期。

这个名词，是后来托里斯告诉他的。

吉尔伯特把头靠在露西亚卧室里厚厚繁复的窗帘子里，当那些窗帘遮住他的背，像露西亚的拥抱一样将他裹紧。

他仰起头，对一脸担心的托里斯露出满不在乎的笑。

“那混蛋跟谁在蜜月，又关我什么事？”

他皱着眉头，看着托里斯看着他的眼神，我说，托里桑，为什么要露出这种表情阿。

……好像本大爷是被抛弃的那个人一样。

—吉尔君，是真的不在意，就好了。

托里斯抬起头，外面天很黑，风雪交加的夜晚，露西亚桑很难得的不在家，上司又在跟耀家上司开会了。

吉尔君，一直很怕这种风声。

他看着把自己缩在角落的吉尔伯特，从晚饭时候就开始坐立不安，喝罗宋汤的时候，把蔬菜截烂了也没放到口中。

露西亚桑的位置是空的。

托里斯记得，若有这样的夜晚，过去，露西亚桑一定会笑着，温柔的安抚着暴躁着掩饰自己的害怕的吉尔伯特。

“晚上抱着你睡吧，吉尔君。”

“两个人抱着睡的话，就不会这么害怕了吧。”

##

被王耀拿着刺刀抵着咽喉的时候，露西亚露出那个一贯的笑，慢慢的收起了枪。

“耀君，果然还是不信任我呢。”

下午四点的阳光只能照到地板一角，露西亚的办公室没有开灯，王耀眯着眼，那把尖刀的尖刺，仅仅距离露西亚的咽喉一毫米。

他松开手，往后退了几步，手腕还在微微发抖。

“世界上本来就没有我能信任的人了…”

背上的那个深刻的刀痕，还在隐隐作痛，王耀额头落下汗水，糊住了他脸颊边柔软的黑发，他看着露西亚还是那样笑着，向他走过来。

他再次握紧刺刀，被猛然拥抱入怀。

刺刀落在地板上，弹跳几下，发出轻脆颤抖的响声，王耀愣住了，他听见露西亚笑着的，带着叹气的声音。

“耀君，不记得了吗，这把刀，是我送给你的。”

他松开王耀，轻轻抚平他汗湿的额发，低头为他整理了一下松散中山装的领口，语气如孩子般遗憾。

“以后就很难见面了呢，耀君。”

##

吉尔伯特扔掉了那束露西亚为他带回来的向日葵。

“今天是圣诞节呢，吉尔君。”

苏联的冬季寸草不生，当这株向日葵被露西亚从厚重的大衣里拿出来时候，事实上，它只是一朵精致的干花。

“开会的时候，从法兰西那家伙那边要来的。”

露西亚笑着说，声音温和的一如既往。

“为什么有会议不告诉我！？”

扔掉了那束向日葵，激动到拽住比他高很多的那个领子。

露西亚低头看着普鲁士惯常不屑冷酷的红色瞳孔里，原来也会有这样激烈的感情啊。

—普鲁士君，很想念那边吧。

“阿西他还好吗？胡子混蛋呢？你见到费里酱了吗？”

—真令人伤心呐。

“吉尔君在说什么傻话呢？”

吉尔伯特微微扩大瞳孔，看着露西亚脸上的笑意隐去后，冷着脸过于给人压迫感的样子。

“早就不是国家了，没有资格参加世界会议。”

“将打下的领土拱手让给弟弟，现在会觉得后悔吗，吉尔君？”

被几乎抬起来，吉尔伯特震惊于愤怒的伊万居然有这样恐怖的蛮力，几乎双脚离地着，被伊万拖回了卧室。

精致粗重的锁链，一圈圈缠上普鲁士纤细的脖颈。

“现在的你什么都不是，不过是我的所有物中的一个罢了。”

他露出一个深深的笑，低头亲吻了吉尔伯特的额头。

“别挣扎噢，这绳索会越缠越紧。”

如伊万的话所说，普鲁士感到那副金属锁链渐渐掐紧，他仰着头，红肿的皮肤，吃力的呼吸着。

伊万蹲着，撑着半边脸看着他痛苦的样子，他忽然听到吉尔伯特的断断续续的笑声。

—哈，你是被…王耀那家伙抛弃了？

##

为了国家，为了人民，为了大公那老头子，要坚持下去。

从被划分给那混蛋的第一天起，就这么跟自己说了。

—可是，真的好痛啊。

连动一动都觉得疼痛，索性就这么趴了快半个白天，吉尔伯特浑身上下没有一处好的地方了，锁链依旧沉重的压在他的喉口。

他用不尚清醒的意志睁开眼，意识到，自己又躺在了露西亚那张柔软的，洁白又巨大无比的床上。

床上已经没有温度了，冰凉，像是睡在雪地里。

托里斯在外面起码等了三点多钟，最后鼓起勇气，轻轻敲了敲门。

好久才听到里面有气无力的回应。

“进来。”

托里斯端着伤药的盘子进来了，即使做过思想准备，屋里的狼藉程度还是让他吓了一跳。

—生气的露西亚桑，果然更加恐怖啊。

他看着吉尔伯特陷在被子里，像破烂的娃娃一样，雪白的头发几乎同床单融为一体了。

“吉尔君，打扰了，露西亚桑让我来给你做治疗。”

露西亚桑他，很早就出去了，他说。

##

吉尔伯特养伤的半个月里，伊万没有回来过一次。

他想，自己巴不得清净。

意识到些许不同之处的时候，是看到被自己扔掉的那束向日葵干花，被插在床头的花瓶里的时候。

莱维丝的支支吾吾，果然是至今为止都无法学会撒谎的小孩子呢。

“是，是我看到了随便捡回来的，露西亚桑让我做这种事，怎，怎么可能呢。”

那些口味变得德国化的餐点，更厚了的窗帘，遮挡了外面过大的，经年的风雪声。

吉尔伯特半躺在床上，终于叹了口气。

“那混蛋，还不准备出现在我面前么。”

给他换洗伤口的托里斯闻言，愣了一下，他抬头时，看到吉尔伯特看着窗子外的方向，又烦躁又无奈的神情。

“窗子外面 那个脚印都快踩出三公尺了吧，真是熊啊。 ”

托里斯终于意识到，或许吉尔伯特的观察力，比他们想象中高的多。

“露西亚桑这段时间，一直没有回家，下班了也是去酒馆喝酒。”

“我去见了露西亚桑，他喝醉了，趴着，一直问我，您怎么样了，是不是讨厌他了。”

他注视着忽然低下头的吉尔伯特。

“虽然我没有资格说，但吉尔君，这么低落的露西亚桑，在这几百年里，我没有见过。”

托里斯说完这些话，吉尔伯特眨着眼，想起那晚伊万疯狂又通红着的，澄澈的蓝眼睛。

不由得撇了撇嘴。

“他是因为，跟王耀分手，所以痛苦吧。”

托里斯用几乎算得上是震惊的目光看着吉尔伯特。

“以我所知，露西亚桑跟王耀桑，并没有正式交往过。”

他看着同样惊呆了的吉尔伯特鲜红的眼睛。

—露西亚桑向我们承认过的恋人，一直以来，只有吉尔伯特君您一个。

##

吉尔伯特不知道伊万用什么样的心情，把他定为成，恋人。

于他，是屈辱，痛苦，强迫，即使有好记忆，也是建立在战败失去自由的苦痛之上。

—可，恋人。

明明是这样的关系，为什么能用那么甜蜜的字眼形容呢。

他戴着伊万的大围巾，一步一蹭的走在雪地上，直到走到了坐在雪地里的伊万身后了，那家伙依然一丝没察觉。

脸色有些红，大概是醉了，眼圈也红红的。

他在挖开雪地，旁边堆着一个小雪堆，还有几粒快要风干了的向日葵种子。

—在这里，长出花来吧。

吉尔伯特站在后面，静静的看着伊万边刨边自言自语 ，终于忍不住发出声音。

“你这样子，怎么可能种得出来啊。”

伊万几乎往前栽倒在雪地里，他震惊的看着忽然出现在背后的，抱着手臂一脸不爽的吉尔伯特。

“吉尔伯特，你，你怎么会 ——”

吉尔伯特白了他一眼，一屁股坐在他旁边。

“在家里躺得快发霉了，出来走走不行吗。”

他看着伊万看着他，一双像是几乎快要溢出眼泪般水汪汪通红的脸色眸子，不耐烦的把他的脸推开。

“有什么奇怪的，别用这种眼神看我了。”

“可，可我以为，吉尔君你会讨厌我了……”

大概不是吉尔伯特的错觉，这么大一个人，在雪地里低下头，抱着膝盖，像是孩子一样低着头，缩成那么小一坨。

他不敢看向吉尔伯特的眼睛。

他叹了口气。

“要是这么一点小事本大爷都不能忍耐的话，我的历史早就不存在了。”

有点别扭的，拍了拍伊万微微抽动着的宽阔肩膀，说话的时候，自己的耳廓红的厉害。

“托里斯跟我说了，有关恋人什么之类的事。”

“我很高兴。”

##

时隔多年在世界会议上又见到王耀，吉尔伯特居然也有踌躇的时候。

—某人的前男友跟有过漫长暧昧期又冷战的对象，他不知道自己该以什么身份上前去打招呼。

结果是一整个会议没说上话，倒是散会后，王耀主动叫住了他。

“吉尔伯特君，好久不见。”

他看起来还是那么温和童颜，只是不再穿中山装而换上了西服，像是永远不会老的妖精一样，向愣住的吉尔伯特伸出手。

“你，你好。”

吉尔伯特犹豫着握了上去，那双有些冰凉，微微带着弹性，小小的一双手，吉尔伯特感觉自己的手能将他一整个包住。

这个，娇小的亚洲人。

吉尔伯特微微愣住，他想起那个下午，几乎被伊万整个身影全然包裹着的，王耀的身体，舔着嘴唇望向他的样子。

“……”

吉尔伯特终于意识到自己的失态。

当他想解释些什么的时候，他看着王耀笑了，友好又淡然的看着他。

“想问我有关伊万的消息吗？”

五千年经验的，一针见血。

苏联人还是没出席这次有关中东问题的会议，一方面他不会来这种全然针对他的所作所为的场合，另一方面，吉尔伯特知道，他目前跟上司，在中国。

王耀家的首都。

“……他最近还好吗？”

终于忍不住问出来了，他没意识到自己的迫切，在千年古国面前显得如此无所遁形。

王耀温和的看着他，或许是身体内部的动乱，他的神情有些疲惫，却极清明。

他审视着他。

西方国家并不如何清楚苏联的现状，但吉尔伯特看着面前的王耀，知道他一定比他们所有人知道得更清楚。

最后，亚洲人终于缓缓开口。

“最近他，身体很差了。”

##

那天清晨，伊万解开他的绳索，捧着他的脸，最后亲吻了他的嘴唇。

“你自由了，吉尔君。”

吉尔伯特走出那道墙，同阿西相拥的时候，这曾经期待过幻想过无数次的场景，他此刻身处于此，却只觉得恍恍惚惚。

过去的漫长的时光，像只是做了一个梦一样。

直到晒到阿西家里的太阳的时候，他才猛然又如释重负的意识到，自己，是真的自由了啊。

“哥哥，这么多年，让你受委屈了。”

阿西搂着他的肩膀，现在的阿西跟他的记忆里也不同了，他印象里永远戴着十字军章，穿着军装的阿西，现在一身蓝布休闲衬衫，脸上带着富裕的平和。

“别这么说，很值得。”

吉尔伯特看着自己向来情绪不外露的弟弟，笑了一下。

伊万没有送他过国境线，他甚至没有出家门。

当吉尔伯特坐上送他离开的，政府的黑色轿车时，他下意识的抬头，望向那座住宅四楼，露西亚家办公室的方向。

……以后，就不能把这里叫做“家”了啊。

四楼的窗户，窗帘紧锁。

……

吉尔伯特失望的低下头，终究是坐上了政府派来的车。

办公室里，伊万独自一人站在窗帘的缝隙后，阴影打遍他的全身，他沉默的看着，直到那辆车消失在目光所不及的远处。

##

王耀提前结束了在欧洲的会议，坐了十几个小时飞机回到首都北京。

办公用的四合院，一进门就听到压抑不住的咳嗽声。

王耀愣了一愣，下意识把门关得更紧一些。

苏联身体不好，西方国家他们虽然已经有察觉了，但只有王耀清楚，伊万真正的身体状态到了如何程度。

他打开办公室的门，伊万穿着厚厚的外套，弓着背坐在圆手椅里，双手捂着口鼻。

注意到王耀进来，他抬起头的同时，慢慢放下手。

手心有血。

王耀如他所愿一般，并未提及伊万不希望他知道的病痛部分。

他将文件拍在伊万面前的办公桌上。

“这是什么？”

伊万说，声音有些嘶哑。

“预先购买合同。”

王耀在对面坐下，他看着伊万愣了一愣，抬头对他苦笑。

“耀君，你知道现在的我，拿不出这么多你想要的。”

王耀的语气依旧平静冷淡。

“上司的要求，我只是照做，你签就好了。”

“耀君现在是，怕我会死了吗？”

即使恨过，爱过，复杂的记忆里，最后还是害怕自己，一个人孤零零的在这世界上吧。

也会害怕吧，那样的世界。

他看着王耀越来越戴着面具般冷漠的表情，终于因为这一句话，戳破了。

他笑了笑。

“但耀君，之前不是也很希望我永久消失吗。”

他将文件推回王耀面前，起身离开。

王耀沉默坐着一语未发，终于在门被打开的时候，开了口。

“你如果不愿意签，你的上司也会签的。”

“……那是他们的事了。”

“还有一件事，”王耀回过身，看着站在门框边，露西亚微微佝偻了的高大背影，“吉尔伯特他，向我问起了你。”

“有空的话，去见见他吧。”

##

在他还同那混蛋算得上是同伴身份的时候，吉尔伯特就知道，那家伙是个多狠的人。

他可以在自己的心脏放火，同时面不改色的同他们几个商议军情。

那景象，一度导致吉尔伯特对被攻入首都这种事心存侥幸。直到后来，他才知道，那是一种如何动弹不得，撕心裂肺的痛。

他嗓子哑了，发不出任何声音，他想知道阿西怎么样了，可事实上他什么都不能做。

他躺在军营里，陷入了昏迷。

等到他再次醒来，一切都不见了，面前只有微笑着当露西亚。

他向他伸出手，说普鲁士，从今天开始，你就是我的所有物了。

跟我走吧，跟我回家。

——如果你还想你的弟弟好好活着的话。

就那么，什么也不知道的跟他走了。

吉尔伯特回到阿西身边后，他再也没有正式的见过伊万。

阿西总是以“哥哥你身体还不太好需要修养”的理由，拒绝让吉尔伯特参加世界会议，其实所有人都心知肚明，连吉尔伯特自己都知道，阿西在害怕。

他怕他想起那些在冬天里的日子。

受到虐待，被压迫，被狗一样栓起来，是他一个人的禁脔，是卧室阴影里的玩物的日子。

事实上，他都记得，只他再也没提过。

他也记得，那些只有黑暗之外的日子。

战战兢兢的东欧三国，雪地里温暖的围巾，一起堆了半天的傻乎乎的雪人，寒风和亲密接触着的身体，向日葵。

他毕竟在那里生活了那么多年，不可能每一日都是严冬。

那些种子埋在雪地里，严寒代替了温暖，可为什么在他的梦里，还是开出淡黄色的花来了呢。

吉尔伯特自己也不知道为什么，或许是听说了中东的新闻，或许是太久没有见到那个人的莫名不爽，或许是，王耀的那一句身体不好，让他震撼了。

他想见他，无论如何，迫切的想见到他。

##

“哥哥，如果勉强的话，就不要来会议了。”

德意志自然是无法理解的，自从知道这一次会议露西亚那家伙会来后，吵着闹着一定要跟来的自家哥哥。

他想，哥哥大概是恨那家伙的吧。

明明是那样吊儿郎当，对什么事都无所谓的态度，只有听到他名字的时候，装作若无其事的神情，瞳孔却动摇了。

“……没关系的，阿西。”

在见面之前，独自一人辗转反侧，忐忑了那么久，可直到会议开始的快二十分钟，那个写着苏联的位置，还是空着的。

那家伙，不会又爽约了吧。

这样烦躁的想着的时候，门被再度推开了。

吉尔伯特几乎是瞬间，像被谁打了一拳般，惊恐似的微微睁大双眼，看着走进来的伊万。

……明明应该，哪里都看不出变化来才对。

“抱歉～我来晚了。”

除了声音相对沙哑外，如平日一般任性又温和的开场，主持会议的路德维希皱起眉毛，看着伊万缓慢的坐到自己的位置上。

最近中东情势还不稳定，不知道苏联这家伙还在打什么诡计，最近极少出席世界会议。

必须要警惕才行。

这样想着，忽然听见身边座位抽噎的哭声。

他低下头，看着自己那个号称从来不会哭的哥哥，就那么愣愣的盯着刚走进来的伊万，血红色的眼里溢满了水。

他无声的泪流满面。

路德维希震惊了。

他叫停了会议，蹲下来，双手捂着吉尔伯特的脸颊，强迫他看向自己，声音尽量的柔和。

“哥哥，如果见到他还是这么痛苦的话，我先带你去休息好吗？”

他看着吉尔伯特一张白皙的脸在他的双手间，他捂着自己的脸，只是摇头，一言不发。

…你们都不明白。

只有自己知道，他现在的样子该忍受着多少痛苦才能强装若无其事，他胸口的红色是沾着的未来得及擦去的鲜血。

王耀说他身体不好，原来他真的已病入膏肓。

吉尔伯特捂着眼睛，失声痛哭。

他很痛苦吧，痛苦又不能告诉别人的痛苦，该是怎样的折磨啊。

##

伊万起初听不见周围的声音。

高热导致他几乎耳鸣，心脏因为国内的动乱而撕裂着，他因为压抑着的痛苦自顾不暇。

直到耳鸣稍缓，他终于听见了身边国家们的窃窃私语。

“吉尔伯特桑，到底怎么了？”

“不知道啊，可能是看到露西亚，想起以前那些不好的回忆了吧。”

“苏联那家伙，可是很扭曲的，吉尔君一定受了很多苦吧。”

伊万愣了一下，往主席看去。

这才看到，被德国安慰着的，低着头抹着眼泪痛哭着的，他的前爱人，前所有物吉尔伯特。

他浑身都在发抖。

伊万从没见过他哭过。

他过得不好吗？露西亚在严重的头晕耳鸣里昏昏沉沉的想着，可是他想要的自由，他不是已经得到了吗。

再也不用受自己的束缚了，再也不用被锁在那么讨厌的冬天里。

再也不，属于他了。

不是应该幸福才对吗。

那天伊万在空无一人的家里看了电视实况转播，他看着吉尔伯特在所有媒体的聚焦下越过倒下的柏林墙，向另一边紧张期待的路德维希，大笑着主动伸出手的样子。

兄弟终于紧紧相拥，宣布着德国终于结束分裂，实现统一。

所有人都在欢呼，露西亚关掉了电视。

他陷在扶手椅里，混混沌沌，昏昏沉沉，就那么坐了一天，连上司打来的电话都挂断了。

心里只有一个念头，他，再也不属于自己了。

伊万舔了舔嘴唇，用一种回忆老情人的视角看着漫长会议桌另一端的，被德意志用保护者姿态圈在怀里的普鲁士。

直到那个弟弟的角色，终于站起来看向自己。

伊万在高热中，看到了向自己走来的路德维希，愤怒得几乎喷出火来的一双蓝眼睛。

##

路德维希从没想过自己能一拳打倒伊万。

他甚至抱着自己被对方单方面暴揍的想法，只是要给自己的哥哥出个气。

伊万被他一拳打倒在地上，他站不起来似的咳嗽起来，一声声，撕心裂肺。

地毯上沾了鲜血。

德意志懵了，他气喘吁吁的站着，从没有想过将伊万打到吐血的程度，他只是想揍他个鼻肿眼青。

“让开！”

在混乱的私语与震惊中，路德维希被王耀一把推开，他看着这个娇小的亚洲人把站不起来的露西亚扛在肩上，他白了一眼愣住的德国。

“我带他去休息室。”

他在临走前，还用中文说了一句什么，路德维希听不懂，但他猜测那估计不是什么好听的话。

两个红色大国走了。

路德维希回到主持位，他清了清嗓子掩饰尴尬，说现在我们继续。

##

伊万睁开眼，一瞬间恍惚以为自己回到了家。

窗外也下雪了，洁白雪花纷纷扰扰落下。

……但这里不会是家，家里没有带着黑框眼镜看文件的王耀。

伊万闭上眼，疲惫的叹一口气，抬手捂住眼。

王耀从文件里抬起头，马尾从他的肩膀一侧滑落。

“你醒了。”

“在会议上倒下，”伊万对着王耀苦笑笑，“那些国家，他们都知道了吧，我身体不好的事。”

王耀撇了撇嘴。

“我觉得你高估了大多数人的观察力，大多数只是以为你被德国打倒了，有怀疑的小部分，我告诉他们说，你患了感冒。”

“……这么不希望，我被别人发现身体不好啊。”

“你身体不好被人知道了，对我也有坏处。”

露西亚舒服的在躺椅上翻了翻身，当他看了一圈才知道王耀把他带回了自己的休息室，身上披着当薄毯，织着金色的龙凤图腾。

他绕有兴致的看了一会儿。

“我想起来了，这个被子，我问你要过，结果你没有给我。”

“在我们中国，被子不能随便送人，”王耀头也不抬，“除非……”

他忽然的顿住了。

“除非什么？”

露西亚绕有兴致，对着他笑，他没注意到王耀黑发后的耳朵边沿，微微的红了。

电铃声在这时候响起来。

王耀不再理睬露西亚打追问，起身去开门，看到眼睛本来就红的吉尔伯特，红着眼圈站在外面。

王耀看了吉尔伯特片刻。

片刻后，他让出走道，示意他进来，而当吉尔伯特进入房间的时候，他走了出去，没有回头。

他对房间里的两个人，说了一句谁也听不懂的中文。

“若你们两个能结婚，我倒是会考虑送你们一床织锦花开富贵被。”

##

直到走到他身边也静默无声，只有王耀家的钟表发出咔咔的轻响，意想当中的尴尬氛围。

吉尔伯特听见伊万重重的呼吸声，他又咳嗽起来。

他俯下身，想要摸一摸他的滚烫的额头的时候，被吻住了。

炙热滚烫的，不断深入的，俄国人的嘴唇。

旧情人的再会，仿佛一个吻就说明了余情未了，伊万的口腔是滚烫的，微微带着腥气的吻，他口腔里还残留着血腥味道。

吉尔伯特很想问一问，他到底怎么了，可明明该没有力气了的露西亚，他却无论如何挣脱不了。

或许是，从来就没想过要，真正挣脱他的束缚。

“吉尔君，还是这么纯情呢。”

熟练度俄国人，对着接吻后用手背捂着口腔的，气喘吁吁的吉尔伯特甜蜜的笑。

“太好了，吉尔君，在我以后，貌似没有男人呢。”

“……你怎么会觉得是男人啊白痴！”

“不是吗，吉尔君，不是用后面就可以爽到的那一种类型吗。”

“……我是喜欢女人的，你这变态。”

向他打开自己太多次后，连这一句话都成了无力的辩白。

吉尔伯特看着伊万笑着笑着，像是意识混沌，闭着眼似乎又要睡过去，他连忙俯身，怕他的脸颊。

“喂，你到底是怎么了？”

“我怎么了？”伊万懒洋洋的笑笑，忍住喉口又一波血腥气上涌，他环住吉尔伯特的肩膀，把他拉向自己，“大概是，太想念我的吉尔伯特君的缘故，所以没电了吧。”

“你在说什么呢笨蛋！”

还是忍不住骂了，明明耳朵也红透了，气呼呼的想挣脱，感受到自己耳畔他呼吸的高热，还是舍不得。

“让我抱一下，一下就好。”

就这么被他抱在怀里，看着他微微嗑上的眼，沉重的呼吸声。

“……刚才会议，吉尔君为什么在哭呢。”

他听见伊万梦呓一般的声音。

“关你什么事啊混蛋。”

“噢，原来吉尔君是看到我太激动，所以哭了啊。”

相处得太久了，说话行为模式，没有什么不了解的了，吉尔伯特伏在他身上，沉静了一会儿，看向窗外满天飞雪。

他意识到，这一晚，是平安夜了。

##

—要一起过圣诞节吗，吉尔君？

如伊万自己所说的那样，经过一晚上抱着吉尔伯特的休息，早晨时他似乎精神稍好，笑着向吉尔伯特发出邀请。

—一起在北边过了很多个圣诞，从来没有在吉尔的家乡一起过过呢。

吉尔伯特想出无数个拒绝的理由，最后他还是没有拒绝，有点自暴自弃的拉住了伊万笑着伸出的手。

比起寒冷刺骨的俄国，虽然德国的年底也下雪了，却也是大致温暖的。

吉尔伯特居然真的认真当了导游，他带他去看风景，圣诞市集，他拿出蜡笔在伊万脸上涂涂画画，自己还没画完笑得前仰后合。

“混蛋，你的样子真的好搞笑阿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

伊万只是看着他，看起来有点疲惫，却很温和。

“那是什么？”

吉尔伯特顺着他指的方向看过去，是集市上买玩偶的商家，在店铺的最外边，放了一个向日葵模样的毛绒玩具。

吉尔伯特看着伊万有些好奇的把那支毛绒向日葵拿起来，左右晃了晃，半天说了句，这好像不是真的。

“这当然不是真的啊喂！”

这样说着，还是跟老板讲了价钱。老板没认出面前这两个男子都是国家的化身，期中一个还是自己国家，对他们笑闹的样子随和的笑。

“你们感情看起来很好啊。”

他用德语说，伊万一脸懵逼，被红了耳朵的吉尔伯特硬生生拉走了。

伊万没多想，心满意足的捧着怀里的向日葵。

“吉尔君，你记不记得，那年圣诞——”

我送了你一个向日葵。

他没有说完，被吉尔伯特孩子一样兴奋的尖叫声打断。

“是烟花！圣诞烟花！”

黑夜里忽然升起的璀璨颜色，在空中大规模的爆炸开来，曾经绚烂过，却又稍纵即逝，化作流星，匆匆消失在黑夜中。

伊万温柔的看着吉尔伯特，被烟花照得闪闪发光的脸。

这里有太多像他们一样的年轻人，依偎着，依靠着，牵着手，他们要一起看一场零点的烟花，见证他们所有的美好与未来崭新的时光。

伊万想，他应该在零点，像这周围所有年轻情侣一样，吻住身边的吉尔伯特，虽然他们都已经快一千岁了。

千年间，沧海桑田，幸运的是，身边无论是敌对还是同伴，一直有他。

“吉尔君……”

撕裂胸膛的剧痛，忽然爆炸开来。

伊万踉跄了一下，脸色瞬间惨白，他的手里紧紧攥着那个向日葵玩具。

他听见了人们倒计时的声音，疼痛越来越剧烈。

“十，九，八，七 ————”

他挣扎着，勉强的抬起头，忽然意识到些什么，他跨过人流，拉住了吉尔伯特的手。

“六，五，四，三 ————”

吉尔伯特被猛的抱住了，他震惊的瞪大了眼，看着用力的，紧紧抱着他的伊万，向他微笑着。

他们站在人群之后，而他的身体在风中，慢慢的消散开。

“二，一！”

“我爱你，普鲁士。”

零点的钟声响起了。

在周围人群的全部欢呼声中，那个向日葵玩偶安静落在地上，没有人发现。

##

那封加加急电报发至北京时，没有人敢主动去到王耀的办公地，告诉他这一消息。

终于有人把这个消息告诉王耀时，他正在自己的四合院里晒太阳品茶，神情是平静的。

我知道了，他说。

“国来了，国去了，这世上谁能永恒不朽，国家不过是比凡人多活几倍寿命，你们也不必过于担心，做好自己的事便可。”

政府官员离开了。

王耀手里的茶杯，落在地上，砸得粉碎，茶汤一地。

他颤抖的手，摸向那份红头电报，犹豫再犹豫，还是没有打开，一滴，两滴，更多滴泪水落在上面，晕染了深色的痕迹。

“……但是，因为曾经绚烂过，陨落才让人更加悲伤。”

那个孤零零的世界，他活了五千年，竟然第一次真的怕了。

##

那一个超级大国，来得太突然，消失得过于仓促。

就像焰火般短暂却绚烂。

时隔多年后，吉尔伯特才有勇气回到当初那座他住过的房子看看。

四层的楼房，已经转让给普通人类，并没有人知道，这里曾经是一群国家的居所。

屋后积雪的空地已经改建出小花园，那时候他被允许出来时，常跟房子里的人们一起堆雪人玩。

吉尔伯特穿着厚厚的，绕着那楼房走。

“或许，您想进来看房子吗？”

热情的女主人笑着招呼他，说自己一家马上要搬走了，吉尔伯特愣了一下，才看到房门上挂着的出售标牌。

他挠了挠头，有些不好意思。

“我……以前住在这里，所以想回来看看。”

“当然可以啊，请进！”

沿着走廊走，原本有几分森严感的建筑内部早已经改建成平和的家庭风格，客厅里有大电视，几个孩子靠在木沙发上，按着频道。

吉尔伯特想起这个木沙发，他跟伊万在上面不知道做过几次，一下子有些脸热。

“二楼是儿童房间，三楼是大人房间——”走过楼梯拐角的时候，热情的女主人笑着说，“你一定要看看这个漂亮的向日葵干花，我猜这大概是之前的男主人买给他的女主人的。”

她自顾自说着，没有意识到吉尔伯特的身体忽然僵硬了。

那束花，他都快要忘记了，那个圣诞节，伊万那么遥远的带回来，被他忽视了的向日葵干花。

想起来，那时候，他大概是想说“圣诞快乐”的吧。

一想起圣诞，即使十几年后，还是忍不住心脏刺痛，十二月病更严重了。普鲁士神情凝重，女主人并未注意到，她还是在讲解那一只被她装进画框里的干花，兴致勃勃。

“你看，每一个花瓣上，都写了一行小字。”

“合起来是圣诞节快乐，我爱你，我的挚爱。”

##

吉尔伯特花了高价，买回了那支装在相框里的干花，他带着那支干花上了雪山，将它埋在山巅的雪里。

总有一天，沧海桑田，雪山也化为宁静水泊，极北之地一定会长出金黄色的向日葵。

FIN.


End file.
